A new city, a new friend, a new life
by dday1602
Summary: what happens when a group of demigods skip through a dust bowl town and meet a boy who offers to take care of them on their way back to Camp Half-blood, or is he going there anyway...? (I suck with summaries, sorry! there'll be normal ships and a few new characters. come on and read already! :) [its my first story so don't be too critical]
1. Chapter 1

Clayton Hemmingway stood at the end of his set, he smiled and raised his hand at the cheering drunks and those who just walked in. "G'night everybody!" He calls out and walks down from the stage, grinning at the bartender.

CLAY'S POV

Mr. Godfrey smiled as he slid me a bottle "you're underage, but hey, you bring me money." He says smiling as the old juke box starts up. "Thank ya sir, but I can't, got a lot to do." I say smiling and standing. School had been let out the day before and I was ready to keep a gig at Godfrey's bar and grill. I pull my hat down low and walk out to the dining area, walking around and seeing some people I know from school, sports, plays and such. I walk and stop when I see a ragtag team of people walk in slowly, one was a Native American girl, followed by a blonde guy, a blonde girl followed by a stick of a man with black hair, a frizzy haired girl followed by a big Chinese guy, and a scrawny Hispanic kid followed by a girl with auburn hair. I got Mr. Godfrey. "Mr. Godfrey!" I call and he walks over "what is it son?" he asks, his breath smelling like beer and cigars "Know anywhere a few people can stay free?" I smile, he sighs and shakes his head "If you weren't like a son to me I'd hit ya." He smiles and hands me a few room keys and I approach the table after seeing the waitress Lacie, a cheerleader, take their orders. I stand in front of the table "'Scuse me?" I say and they all turn, wearily looking at me "what?!" the blonde snaps and I see the black haired guy put his arm around her "Annabeth, it's okay, you're just tired." She nods and the boy smiles at me, all of them my age. I look over the table, the blonde boy flipping a gold coin…was that electric I smelt? No. I'm just crazy… but, the Hispanic kid snapped his fingers and I saw a fire spark "Earth to cowboy, come in cow boy!" he says and I shake my head "oh, um, I thought since you guys weren't lookin too good…I got y'all rooms, on the house…" I say and the blonde boy held his coin "should we?" he asked the black haired boy and he stood up. I clenched my jaw and he held out his hand "I'm Percy, that's Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, and Annabeth." He says pointing everyone out and I relax and smile "oh, alright…I'm Clay, Clay Hemmingway." I smile and I hand out the keys "if y'all want I'll grab your tab, the owner won't mind." I smile and the Native American girl piped up "ummm, we can pick that up, you've done so much already, with the rooms and all…" she says and sits. I shrug "if y'all want, I can show ya around tomorrow morning…" I say and they all nod as the food comes and I leave them be.

I walk down at about 9, the dining area full of older people but I stretch and sit at the counter, ordering a coffee and spinning around and sip for a while. I hear the group come down and grin, everyone looks better and changed, _at least they all look better_, I thought to myself smiling as they walked over. I stood up, about the same height as Jason, and about as built as Frank, all thanks to football. I smiled "grab your coffee kids, we got a good day ahead." I say smiling and they all get their drinks and I lead them out. We walk around town for a while and I took them down to the cornfields that my dad left me after he died in a car crash. I go and sit by the river, smiling down at the water. Percy walks over and smiles "hey Clay, thanks for everything." He smiles and I nod, smiling "I always feel better by the water, feel stronger." I smile and he nods "I know what you mean, it has helped in more ways than one." He says looking down at the water and I smile. All of a sudden the ground rumbles and see a giant thing, half man, half bull charge out of the woods and head straight for me and Percy. I stand and look, the entire group materialize behind me, all with weapons. I stand and pull out my small pistol I keep in my boot "my dad left me this and I've never used it, good of time as any!" I say and aim down the sights and fire before it can charge another step, as I pull the trigger the revolver changes in my hands and I stand holding a crossbow, I can tell already that it's not right,, I look as the monster grapples at a bronze bolt in its forehead and it falls and dissolves and I look at the astonished faces. "How-wha-and you-HUH?!" were collective thing said by the group and Percy walked up to me "you see what you just hit?" he asks and I'm breathing heavily and in a cold sweat "wha-what's going on…?" I ask, but before I know it, my vision goes blurry and I feel someone catch me and I see what looks like a man riding a horse show up and my eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, my eyes opening slightly to see a man that looked to be on a horse…_oh god…he's not on a horse_. I thought to myself and I saw a large man in a leopard print shirt walking over "He looks like a big boy, how did you get him here Perry?" he asks and the answer was mumbled.

I came up swinging. I stood with my fists balled up and I felt my hat cocked to the side.  
"I don't know where I am, or who y'all are, but ya better start explanin, now." I said in the straightest face I could manage and the man in the leopard shirt laughed "my dear boy, I could turn you into a dolphin and let you die, now hush." He says.

The horse-man walked over and smiled "Clay, you're safe here, relax." He says and I feel a hand I always knew "Mr. Godfrey?" I ask and he nods "here I am Chiron."

I shake my head "no, no, no, no." I say standing and shaking my head "Where the hey am I?" I ask shakily

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, you're safe here, until you're claimed, you're going to stay with the Hermes cabin, watch your wallet and anything important in there." He smiles and I nod and walk out, straightening my hat.

The sun was bright, but the air was surprisingly cool as I walked around, I bumped into a few other campers and finally found a beach and I sat.

I looked around and saw someone under the water. Were those blonde locks? As I stared at the water, Percy and Annabeth walked out, completely dry and holding hands.

"Hey Clay, it's about dinner, wanna go get some food?" Percy asks and Annabeth hit his arm "that's all you think about Seaweed Brain." She laughs

I smile and stand up, shrugging "uh, sure, I mean, no monsters gonna pop out and try to kill me?"

"No no no, just dryads." Percy says and I follow them to the pavilion. Once I figured out how to work my plate I got a burger and fries, the burger was about as big as my head let's just say, it was really good.

Once I saw people giving a sacrifice, I walked up "whoever my dad is, please claim me, and thanks." I mumble and turn around with people staring above my head.

"All Hail Clay Hemmingway, Son of Apollo!" Chiron shouts and people start to cheer and I am ushered to my table, with what are my new brothers and sisters.

I'm skeptical at first but I eventually tell them what happened, the "Seven" were getting attacked by a Minotaur and I shot it in the head and blacked out.

000000000000000000000000 LINE BREAKER 00000000000000000000000000000000000000

I grin as Leo comes over "how did you even manage the crossbow out of the hat trick?"

"I'm about as sure of it as you are at this point man." I chuckle as we walk to the campfire.

I look around and smile at the campers, most are sitting around but there's a few couples here and there and I smile, not noticing that the Aphrodite girls are staring at me.

I help out and grin "y'all got a banjo? I think I can help out!" I smile and a guy by the name of Will brings me one and I grin and start strumming.

Eventually I'm forced to pick a song and sing it and I shrug, standing up and hoilding up my hands.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN OF THE CAMPFIRE!" I shout, earning snickers and laughs "Its my time to shine." I grin and start strumming and eventually playing and singing.

_**You know a dream is like a river**__**  
**__**Ever changin' as it flows**__**  
**__**And a dreamer's just a vessel**__**  
**__**That must follow where it goes**__**  
**__**Trying to learn from what's behind you**__**  
**__**And never knowing what's in store**__**  
**__**Makes each day a constant battle**__**  
**__**Just to stay between the shores...**__**  
**_

_**And, I will sail my vessel**__**  
**__**'Til the river runs dry**__**  
**__**Like a bird upon the wind**__**  
**__**These waters are my sky**__**  
**__**I'll never reach my destination**__**  
**__**If I never try**__**  
**__**So I will sail my vessel**__**  
**__**'Til the river runs dry**__****_

_**Too many times we stand aside**__**  
**__**And let the waters slip away**__**  
**__**'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow**__**  
**__**Has now become today**__**  
**__**So don't you sit upon the shoreline**__**  
**__**And say you're satisfied**__**  
**__**Choose to chance the rapids**__**  
**__**And dare to dance the tide...**__****_

_**Yes, I will sail my vessel**__**  
**__**'Til the river runs dry**__**  
**__**Like a bird upon the wind**__**  
**__**These waters are my sky**__**  
**__**I'll never reach my destination**__**  
**__**If I never try**__**  
**__**So I will sail my vessel**__**  
**__**'Til the river runs dry**__****_

_**There's bound to be rough waters**__**  
**__**And I know I'll take some falls**__**  
**__**But with the good Lord as my captain**__**  
**__**I can make it through them all...**__****_

_**Yes, I will sail my vessel**__**  
**__**'Til the river runs dry**__**  
**__**Like a bird upon the wind**__**  
**__**These waters are my sky**__**  
**__**I'll never reach my destination**__**  
**__**If I never try**__**  
**__**So I will sail my vessel**__**  
**__**'Til the river runs dry**__****_

_**Yes, I will sail my vessel**__**  
**__**'Til the river runs dry**__**  
**__**'Til the river runs dry**_

I look around and grimace as the camp looks at me with surprise and I shrug "I mean, if it was bad I'm sorry guys…" I say slowly rubbing the back of my neck.

I step down and pretty much go deaf, the campfire goes pink and about 10 feet high and I smile as the rest of my cabin carries me towards the lake.

"DON'T YOU DO IT!" I shout but it's too late as I'm thrown and caught in a geyser then dropped in the lake.

After I make the swim back Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso are all trying to suppress smiles "yuck it up kids, yuck it up." I mumble with a smile before we all bust out laughing.

After a while, I see everyone pairing off to their cabins and I smile and sigh and sit on the steps of my cabin for a few minutes before going inside and grinning at Will.

"Hey Will, where do I sleep?" I ask and he ushers me to my bunk with my stuff. "How'd you kill the minotaur without a weapon?" he asks and I smile.

"Watch this, I found out my hat always comes back, but it changes into whatever one I want, watch." I grin and take my hat off and shut my eyes _black hat with a Batman symbol_. I think and look into my hands and grin "Oh, and this is cool too." I say reaching in and producing the small Derringer but it morphs into my crossbow.

Will blinks a few times "2 magic gifts? Wow you're gonna be screwed here shortly." He says and I shrug as he leaves.

I lay in my bed and envelop myself in the covers, pulling myself into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: HEY! IF YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR THANKS! R&amp;R**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTER(S) AND THE STORY!**_

I sat up in a cold sweat, my blankets around me and shake my head softly _'just a dream'_ I repeat again and again.

I sigh and look over at the clock, 5:15, I sigh "used to it" I mumble as I dodge limbs and clothes as I grab a bag and shower and change into a pair of jeans and my Captain America shirt and pull my hat on, it being a ball cap because I felt like it.

I walk out and look around outside, the sky is just starting to turn pink as I walk to the beach and sit on a rock. I look out and smile at the water "Be a good day to fish." I say aloud, to no one but myself.

I get up and walk around for a while and wander into the sword fighting arena. I walk and find a bronze sword, jagged edges and a cutlass handle and I grin at the wicked blade.

After about an hour of hacking, slashing, and whapping, I sigh and go to where I tossed my shirt, not even noticing the girls staring at me, at least I assume that it's me, I hope I didn't kill anyone. I look around, 'yup, they're lookin at you.' I sigh and slip my shirt on and walk up and out to the dining pavilion.

After breakfast I grin as I find a stray scabbard and put it around my belt and feel a hand on my shoulder and see Will there "oh, hey…" I say softly and smile.

"We literally looked everywhere for you until we saw almost ½ the Aphrodite cabin in the arena, which meant you, Percy, or you both were in there." He laughs and I rub the back of my neck smiling "I'm used to gettin up around 6 so don't worry for me." I say grinning and he nods.

"C'mon guys! Straighter!" will shouts as we shoot arrow after arrow, some people using regular bows, some using compound, but I stick with my crossbow.

After a rigorous training with Jason on how to fight in lines and flanks (apparently he knew a thing or two about Roman tactics), we went and had lunch and I was pretty much free to do what I pleased, so, I went in the woods.

The woods are my place to think and get target practice done quickly. I sigh and walk around for a while before leaving and walking to the beach as I sit in the sand softly, watching the water and smiling at it.

I can't tell ya how long I sat like that before I heard a conch horn be blown and I walked to the big house, curious as usual. I walk in and find sign ups to go into NYC tomorrow and grin _'why not?' _I think and sign up.

After dinner and the campfire I slept without any nightmares, waking up bright and early the next day and sitting on Half-Blood hill, smiling down it and laying back, closing my eyes happily.

-**BREAKER OF LINES**-

I wake up to someone kicking my ribs "think he's dead?" I hear a voice say

"Maybe he passed out…" I hear another say and sit up stretching and looking at the startled faces of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener.

"BOO!" I say tossing my hands up and Travis rolls down the hill. "The courage is too much on your boyfriend." I sputter laughing as Katie laughs as well.

"c'mon, we're looking for half-bloods in NYC today." She says and I nod smiling as I get up and slide down the hill "THE GRASS IS FINE!" Travis and I call up and Katie gets down the hill easily.

I get in the black van and grin when I see Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso "what's up kids?" I ask grinning

"You're only a month older than the oldest of us, get a grip!" Annabeth says laughing and I grin "When you've been around old men like me, ya feel real old." I say tipping my hat as we get to New York.

I step out of the van "ok, have a blast, and be here by 7!" Chiron calls and I grin and make my way around, slowly and deliberately.

I walk around for a while, not sticking out TOO badly in my cowboy hat but not blending in either.

I pass an ally and hear an ear-piercing shriek and jog down it to face a girl with brown hair, about my age with eyes like Percy's, hiding from what I recognize as a griffon "COME GET ME NUMB-NUTS!" I shout and charge as it charges me and I hurtle off its back and unsheathe my sword in midair. Stabbing it in its neck and it disintegrating.

I walk over "Hey, name's Clay, you are?" I say offering my hand and she takes it, a strong grip but well-tanned… she looks stunning to me.

"I'm Brandi…" she says shyly "well, c'mon, I'd better get you to camp, and belongings?" I ask, not realizing I still have her hand, but noticing she hasn't pulled away…

-**SALAD BARS ARE DELICIOUS-**

I sit at the camp fire the next night, noticing Brandi sitting rather close to me so I smile "hey, its ok, it's safe up here, I'll show you, c'mere." I say holding out my hand and she takes it timidly.

'_You know you like her'_ I hear a voice say _'I swear to the gods of Olympus I'll punch you subconscious'_ I think back but look over, she had gotten cleaned up, her hair in a ponytail swinging lazily as we walk, she changed into athletic shorts and some running shoes and I catch her looking at me and I blush smiling.

"s-so you like the beach?" I ask softly and she smiles "yeah, I'm a daughter of Poseidon." She says and I smile "that's cool, I can just shoot and heal stuff." I shrug sitting down and she sits close to me and we talk for quite a while.

After a while I smile "we should get to bed kiddo." I sigh rubbing her shoulders and smiling as she leans into me "you're denying me one thing."

"What's that?" I ask grinning

"Follow me." She says walking into the water and I follow, being encompassed into an air bubble and sitting under water with her.

"So, what was it I was-"I started my sentence smugly but stopped when I felt her jump onto me and, well, she kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HEY! THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR, SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED I WAS KINDA HIT BY A CAR BUT IM OKAY NOW! :)**_

'_Underwater kisses are awesome. Best thing ever. '_

After she pulls away I grin "You have no clue how awesome that was." I whisper and she grins "c'mon, we better get back…" she says tugging my hand and I sigh.

After a quick run from harpies and ducking between cabins I manage to slip into mine without much trouble, until I walk into Will.

"Where were you?" he asks and I smirk because he knows as well as I do where I was. "I was showing Brandi around. Hey Nico." I wave to the guy behind Will and they both blush and I grin "Carry on gents I'm off to bed." I grin and walk into my bunk, riddled with night mares but I manage to stay asleep.

**-JUST A LINE BREAKER-**

I wake up, '_why am I wet?'_ I look around and see one of the Stolls running with a bowl grinning.

I get out of bed and run after him in my shorts from last night. "STOLL ILL KILL YA!" I shout as I catch up and tackle him outside of the Demeter cabin and roll him over and see its Travis, then the Demeter cabin. "You sly son of a gun." I grin and help him up as Katie walks out in what I recognize as one of Travis's shirts.

"What in Olympus name is going on?" she asks sleepily and walks to Travis and wraps around his waist. "Oh, I gave Clay here an early shower." He grins and I shake my head "Stoll, you're gonna get a late night shower one of these days." I grin and turn to walk away.

"ILL BE WAITING!" he calls out and I shake my head and walk to the Poseidon Cabin, I go to knock on the door when I hear a guy's voice, no not Percy's, but another guy…

"Let me know when you can come back baby girl cause I have a surprise for you." The voice says

"Will do!" I hear Brandi reply cheerily and I walk away without a sound.

'_So much for trying to ask her on a date, knew it wouldn't work anyway'_ I shake my head and wander around until I get to the climbing wall.

'_May as well work out…'_ I sigh and climb to the top without many burns and I drop back down and shake my head. I walk and sit at the crest of Half-Blood hill.

"Well, at least you have a few people who'll tolerate you for the time, can't get any worse than it already is." I mumble and sprawl out in the grass and look up at the trees and sky, feeling my eyes close slowly.

As soon as my eyes are shut I hear gears and what sounds like an RC helicopter. I look and damned the luck if it isn't, with 9 on the tail as it starts flying back.

**-LINE BREAK-**

"VALDEZ I SWEAR!" I call out into coveted Bunker 9.

Leo steps out from behind a large sheet of metal "oh, hey Clay." He smiles.

"Valdez, why can't you leave me to wallow?" I ask plopping next to him.

"Well, if I hadn't, the Aphrodite girls would've paint bombed my cabin, not under direction of Piper of course." He says and Piper pops out from behind the sheet of metal as well "Hey clay." She smiles.

"Okay what did that drone hear cause I might strangle one of you if I don't get why it followed me." I say standing and walking over.

"Why're you so negative?" Piper asks straight forwardly.

I shrug "you try seeing every girl you wanna ask out either a) have a boyfriend or b) die right in your arms." I say simply "let me tell ya, it takes its toll on ya after a while, no matter how many times it happens." I say softly and walk out, leaving a stunned Leo and Piper behind me.

Once I get out I walk out and go to the farthest part of the barrier by the water and I sit looking over the water.

I sit there contently for a moment before starting to shake as I feel tears fall as I think about _her_.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Ashley, gimmie a call, I have a quick question for ya." I say into the telephone and hang up sighing.

The prettiest girl I've ever seen, my best friend since I was 5, I was gonna ask to the spring dance.

I sighed as I sat and watched preseason baseball on the little TV in my room and fell asleep with it on.

I wake up and see no new calls, messages, or anything, so, I get in my truck. I drive around when it starts raining and a sleek black car comes up behind me.

I try to pull over but it goes in the other lane and I let it pass. I get closer to the double yellow, but stay away from it. I see a pick up coming at me turning the corner, okay no biggie.

50 feet, okay.

40 feet they'll get over.

30 feet I blow my horn

20 feet I start to get over only to realize it's a 2 lane road.

10 feet I make sure I'm buckled.

**BOOM**

I feel my truck hit something and go airborne and I look and see the other truck attached to the front of mine. I go to get out only to be jarred away and roll down the hill into a creek as I hear shrieks and I do my best to escape.

I manage to crawl out and limp to the other side, knowing my leg is broken and I see a tuft of blonde sticking out. "Ashley?" I call and I hear a muffled reply as I get there and pull her out, her lower half crushed and I feel myself start tearing up, knowing its too late, but I free her best as I can and I hold her tightly to me.

"Danny?" she whispers, knowing my middle name was Daniel she always called me Danny.

"Shhhh, I' m right here Ashley, hang with me okay?" I say as I hold her

"Danny, I'm sorry, I-I lov…" she trails off as her eyes gloss over.

"Ashley? Ashley?" I shake her "Ashley?!" I scream out and now the paramedics come down and pry me away as I scream her name and shake my head, hard. I black out.

**END FLASHBACK**

_**A/N: THANKS FOR READING GUYS! R&amp;R. I HOPE TO GET SOME FEEDBACK ON THE STORY SO FAR!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! IDK IF ANYONE EVEN READS MY STORIES BUT IF YOU DO, THANKS :) **_

I find myself curled into a ball on the sand now, tears streaming down my face and shaking my head "No, no, no!"

I start mumbling softly and I don't even hear the footsteps coming towards me. I feel a presence behind me and I roll over to see the ratty old converse "oh, hey Percy." I mumble and stand up.

He looks at me with sadness in his eyes and I become filled with rage _'I don't need pity from a hero. I need to prove myself, to him, to camp, and to Ashley.' _ I shake my head as I hear him finish.

"so if you'd like you can come." He says and smiles softly

"Ya know, I'm good. I think I need to talk to Chiron." I say and race off without another thought.

-**LINE BREAKER-**

I walk up the big house steps, slowly but determinedly. I open the door and see Chiron reading by a fire. "Chiron?" I ask timidly as I walk in, feeling like I was 7 and asking for something I really wanted.

"What is it Clay?" he asks smiling warmly.

I sit on the floor Indian style and shake my head and he puts his hand on my shoulder "Clay, it's okay, what is it?" he asks and I shake my head "Nothing, I- wait what's that?" I ask as I see smoke curling around my feet "the oracle wishes to see you." He smiles and I nod and follow the smoke.

I open the door to a room with a pretty normal looking room for an artist, paint and other art supplies scattered around and different supplies tossed everywhere. In the middle of the smoke was the oracle, a girl about the same age as me but with fiery red hair. I open my mouth to say something when she begins speaking.

"**4 will answer this call, **

**Water and fire will make him fall**

**A god in peril uses the sun **

**To beat the captor will use the opposite realm**

**A child of 9 shall be the helm"**

Once she finishes a little note falls out of her hand, I look at it "I'll be ok, always happens after a prophecy-RED."

I walk through the maze of halls and look at Chiron "My Dad is in deep trouble." I say and walk out, looking for bunker 9, and Brandi.

**-BOOGA WOOGA BOO-**

The campfire burns a little lower than usual and Chiron stands dangerously close to it as he talks to the camp.

"Demigods! We have a new quest and those who have been asked have accepted the quest." He looks grimly at me "Our god Apollo is in trouble and Clay has chosen to take 4, as the prophecy instructed, let's make they're night before the trip wonderful." He says and I see a collective nod and whispers going around and pointing at me.

"He has chosen!" Chiron shouts and looks back at me "call them forward." He says and I nod.

I stand up in front of the camp, like I did a few nights ago and sang. "Leo Valdez, Calypso, Brandi Waterson and I are going to rescue lord Apollo, and I'm determined to get these 3 back alive, as for myself, if I die in dad's honor, I'll do it." I say and the entire crowd looks at me shocked and I walk away slowly but deliberately and reach the beach.

I figured out that my crossbow can also be a musical instrument so I sit on the rocks and turn it into the old guitar I had to leave at home.

**Looking back on the memory of****  
****the dance we shared 'neath the stars above;****  
****For a moment all the world was right.****  
****How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye?******

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know****  
****the way it all would end, the way it all would go.****  
****Our lives are better left to chance;****  
****I could have missed the pain,****  
****but I'd have had to miss the dance.**

******Holding you I held everything.****  
****For a moment wasn't I the king****  
****If I'd only known how the king would fall,****  
****Hey, who's to say - you know I might have changed it all.******

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know****  
****the way it all would end, the way it all would go.****  
****Our lives are better left to chance;****  
****I could have missed the pain,****  
****but I'd have had to miss the dance.******

**Yes my life is better left to chance****  
****I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance**

I look around and see Valdez holding hands with Calypso, and Calypso with her arm around Brandi and Percy with Annabeth and Jason with Piper and Nico diAngelo with them and Will with him; all staring at me and I shake my head "Sorry guys, I like to sing when I'm down ya know?" I ask and they all nod slowly.

Nico walks up Chiron listened in and told us the prophecy, I'll be watching over you guys until you're in my father's realm." He say and I nod "Thanks Nico." I say and he nods and they all look at me.

"what?" I ask getting slightly annoyed.

"What you said beck there, about getting these 3 back…" Percy says and for once, I saw Annabeth with no words.

"What about it, you all are loved and accepted and so am I but I'll sacrifice myself for the good of the group any day, I know its crazy and I haven't been here for a week but I'd do it for the whole camp if I had to." I say looking and meeting each one of their eyes before they fall.

Brandi walks up to me and slaps me, hard might I add. "You're coming home with me Clayton even if it's the last thing I-" I stop her there and pull her into a bear hug and hold her there for a while. "You're not leaving me." She whispers. "Only if it's between the 4 of us and one has to die, then and only then I'll leave." I whisper and I can feel her smile. I don't want to let go but I have to "meet in my cabin or yours later?" I whisper "how about mine cause Perce is going to Annabeth's tonight." She says and I smile and nod and let her go and she melts back into the group and we all gather around for a group hug and I smile as I'm in the middle of it and wrap my arms as far as they can go around everyone.

We stay like that for a while until we hear the conch, signaling bed. "Well, I guess we shall see each other again soon." I smile at everyone and they nod and we walk off to our respective cabins and I sprint to the Poseidon cabin and duck inside. I run into someone who wraps their arms around my neck and looks at me and I smile at her green eyes "hey there." I smile and she smiles "Hey clay." I stand her up and smile at her in the dim moonlight.

Percy walks out of the bathroom and grins "I expect to see both of you up early tomorrow." He grins "oh, and Clay, don't break my sister's heart or I might have to drown you." He winks and I grin as he leaves.

After some…_extracurricular__ activities_ **(they were not smutty you dirty minds)** I smile at Brandi and kiss her swollen lips and smile. "we better get to sleep kiddo." I whisper and she nods and puts herself into my chest "Gnight Clayton."

"Gnight Brandi."


End file.
